Breeding Ground
by TellatrixForever
Summary: For Spencer and Emily, it was supposed to be the perfect romantic getaway. Compared to what they saw each day, an island full of dinosaurs is nothing. Too bad work has a tendency to follow the BAU, wherever they go. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Breeding Ground**

 **Thank you, VanillaAshes, for your excellent Beta Reading. Without you, I could never have done this.**

 **I just want to say up front that I started writing this story before the movie came out. It was a great movie, however I am going in a different direction than them.**

 **Summary: For Spencer and Emily, it was supposed to be the perfect romantic getaway. Compared to what they saw each day, an island full of dinosaurs is nothing. Too bad work has a tendency to follow the BAU, wherever they go. AU.**

 **I don't own Criminal Minds or Jurassic World.**

 **Prologue**

Dr. Spencer Reid was standing at the arrivals gate at the airport as he waited for the flight to arrive; it was running a little late.

With an IQ of 187, there were countless ways he could pass the time on his own but every time he tried, his thoughts kept going back to the love of his life; Emily Prentiss.

It was Garcia that matched them together on the second date. If it weren't for her they'd have never been together for the past three years.

It had started after a really hard case. Spencer had two tickets to a new movie and did not have anybody to go with. Emily, who was interested in the movie, decided to go with him.

It wasn't a date, however the evening revealed a lot to both of them, mainly Emily. One thing led to another after that. And it got awkward. Awkward as hell. It was after this that Garcia had got involved and convinced them to have their second date.

Reid looked down at his watch, his eyes calculating and lips pursed slightly; seven minutes after one. He started to subconsciously tap his foot on the ground for a few moments before he sat down in a nearby chair. If there was one word that could describe how Spencer felt at that moment; it was anxious.

Although, seconds later he heard somebody call his nickname, to get his attention, "Spence!" He looked up and caught the running hug that Emily Prentiss gave to him.

"Emily!" Spencer exclaimed, unable to stop the sudden excitement that filled his body. Once again he couldn't help but thank Garcia mentally for the excellent advice and match-making. If it wasn't for Garcia, they probably would've never gotten together. His smiled widened as he held Emily a little tighter; it had been too long. "You made it."

"I did," Emily responded as she greeted him with a chaste kiss. "Sorry I'm late, I know you know the exact minutes–"

"Seven," He imputed. "But that doesn't matter because I was waiting for you."

Emily pulled back out of the embrace, her eyes filled with amusement at his cheesy line. After a few minutes of silence, them both just enjoying to be in each other's company again, she broke the silence, curiosity getting the best of her, "So Spence, where are we going this time?" She inquired.

Spencer smiled as he pulled out two tickets from his messenger bag, "Emily, have you ever heard of Jurassic World?"

* * *

The unknown subject smiled at their handiwork as they wiped the bloody knife clean on an old rag. It was a custom made knife which almost looked like a sickle. The knife was placed back into its sheath before the unsub wrapped the newest victim in plastic.

This was not the first time this unsub had killed, who had successfully gotten away with murder during their college years; the police had never even suspected that the unsub was involved. Although, on the off-chance that the police had been suspicious, an alibi was already secured.

Hours later, when the unsub had returned to their apartment after disposing of the newest victim-now making a total of five-the unsub had helped himself to a beer. One of the perks of working at Jurassic World was that you always got unlimited free drinks.

It could not have worked out better for this unsub, who was confident that nothing could be traced back to them and that they would never caught. After all, Isla Nublar was the perfect breeding ground for a budding serial killer.

 **Alright, here's how it's gonna work. I will do my best to post a new chapter each week, or every other week, depending on my Beta and how fast I'm writing.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story and leave a review if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The flight to Costa Rica and ferry ride to the island were fairly uneventful. Spencer had gone through all the books he brought on his carry-on within an hour- and even then he had decided to not read them at his usual top speed, taking a slower pace than he needed. Emily, on the other hand, had not even finished one book before they landed.

By the time they got to the Hilton, it was nearly five in the afternoon. Neither of them hesitated to plop down on the bed the first chance they got after entering their hotel room.

Emily turned her main focus to Spencer and could tell that she was more tired than he was. It did make sense that he was less tired than she, as she had woken up earlier than him and took an additional flight on their journey here. She rolled over onto her back, her eyes heavy but forcing herself to stay awake. She smiled as she heard Spencer start to talk.

"Did you want to eat dinner before you fall asleep or did you want to just sleep until the morning?" Spencer asked simply, no judgement in his voice.

"Dinner first, when did we book our reservations?" Emily inquired as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and turned her full attention to him once again. He was sitting on the bed and leaning against the headboard behind him.

"Six, so we have an hour," Spencer informed her. When Emily nodded in reply and stifled a yawn, he continued talking. "You need your rest, how about you go sleep for an hour and I'll wake you up when it's time?" he suggested.

Emily nodded as she laid down, laying on her side so she was facing him. She felt the bed shift as he got off of it and pulled the covers up and over her before sitting back down. She felt herself fall into a light and much needed sleep.

* * *

"That was great!" Emily gushed as the waiter took their dirty dishes from the table.

"The steaks were cooked to perfection," Spencer added before a comfortable silence overcame the table, partly because both of them were still tired from the trip. And because sometimes words just weren't needed.

It was Emily who broke the silence, "Hey Spence, before we head back to the room, I do want to visit one exhibit quickly."

Spencer recognized how she said it. In that playful, almost wicked way she said whenever she wanted to surprise him. Even after three years, it never got old.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked, probably because he knew how tired she had been earlier.

"Oh yeah," she confirmed as she retrieved out a map of the park out of her handbag and pointed to where she wanted to go.

"Before we go to bed, I want to see my favorite dinosaur." She informed him with a glow in her eyes that he just could not deny.

* * *

"Let's give a big hand for Squeak!" yelled out the exhibitor, Lauren Harrow, to the audience on the other side of the enclosure as Squeak made her way out and received a round of applause.

By T-Rex standards, Squeak was a juvenile at 5 months old. But she was already as tall as Reid. And for once, Spencer was speechless as Emily started running off facts about Rexes. Something that he had been prepared to do. "They're the largest carnivore that ever lived Spence. They've always been my favorite and she's so cute!"

Lauren's voice continued right as Emily finished her sentence, right as Squeak started playfully nudging her. Lauren rubbed his head in return as she spoke, "Now Folks, Squeak is a special needs animal. The day she was born, she was full of energy and fell off the table, landing on her head…"

This got a uniform "Aww" from the crowd. Spencer looked down at the information, reading up on this specific dinosaur and realized that Squeak had never fully grown mentally. By five months Rexes usually had developed survival instincts and were aggressive.

It appeared that Squeak never had. She had never displayed any aggression and was essentially an over-sized puppy. Spender heard Lauren tell them how well Squeak related to humans and that she had a harder time connecting to other dinosaurs.

If she ever got loose in the wild, there was no way she would ever survive.

* * *

The unsub quietly sipped the beer in their hand as they stared at a woman speaking. They didn't know her at all, she was just a random visitor of the park, probably here on a holiday with some friends or family. But none of that really mattered; All they needed to know was that she was their next victim.

Images of how she would look during the torture flashed through the Unsub's mind. A small sadistic smile graced their lips. Oh yes, this woman would be perfect. She would be next.

The Unsub had never been much of a people person. They were a loner, but knew how to interact with others, to keep up the illusion of being a normal human being; knowing on the inside that they were very different.

Although, others never saw them in that way. They never saw the blood-thirsty monster who had no intention to stop what they did. Nor the violent sociopath that loved to torture people with a knife. No one ever saw that side. Not until it was too late.

The previous kill had only been four days ago. Usually the Unsub had a cooling down of five days. Then again, who needed to cool off when the perfect victim was within the grasp-it wasn't like anybody even knew people were being murdered.

* * *

Both Spencer and Emily were in a deep sleep and cuddle when her phone rang. They both groaned. Emily almost whispered, "Don't answer it," presuming it was his phone.

Spencer looked at the caller ID as he picked up both of their phones. "It's from Hotch," he informed her as he held her phone out to her; they both knew she needed to answer it.

Emily groaned again before she accepted the phone and answered, "Hotch, do you know what time it is?"

In Washington DC, Aaron Hotchner was at his desk, his morning coffee in one hand and phone in the other. He replied, "Prentiss, we have a problem on Isla Nublar."

 **I'm sorry for the late update. I've been a bit busy lately. You remember what I said about trying for every two weeks? Forget that. I'm going to update as I can.**


End file.
